1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices designed to aid in stacking wood and retaining the shape of a wood pile, and more specifically to portable devices designed to be set up at a moment's notice, and usable to set and maintain square corners on a wood pile so that the wood in the pile can be quantified accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, individuals have utilized stakes driven into the ground to establish the ends of a wood pile and for purposes of making an accurate determination as to the number of cords in a given wood pile. Others have directed their efforts to wood stacking aids which include some sort of frame with upright sections at each end and are designed to contain a pile of wood. Yet other individuals have stacked wood using ends which alternate the stacking of pieces of wood at right angles with respect to each other, thereby stabilizing the wood pile.